1. Technical field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for measurement of static pressure and specifically to an improved static pressure measurement probe for use in high temperature supersonic flows.
2. Description of Prior Art
Supersonic static pressure probes have been used for decades in supersonic and hypersonic wind tunnels and on aircraft. However, there have been no probes that have been able to endure an indefinite period of time in a high temperature (2000.degree. F.) flow and still return accurate data.
Water cooled static pressure probes are in use in high temperature environments, but their flow exposure period is limited to a few seconds.
Pinckney (U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,997) disclosed a probe containing exterior cone angles similar to the present invention. However, the Pinckney probe contained no cooling mechanism, as it was designed for ambient temperature flow, and no longer records accurate data at temperatures above 900.degree. F. As well, Pinckney only used one central tube to record the static pressure, while this invention uses four, and the location and size of the pressure ports are different than those used by Pinckney.